


You Think You Know Me? Thats Cute.

by Reality_Check



Series: Delta [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Draco Malfoy, BAMF Ron Weasley, F/M, Lies, M/M, Muggles, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Organizations, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reality_Check/pseuds/Reality_Check
Summary: “Yes, it does,” Hermionie said slowly as realization dawned upon her. She looked at Dumbledore. “Delta-its still active, isn’t it? We still have Delta.” Everyone held their breath as Dumbledore nodded.“Yes. And today, the eight members of Delta wish to reveal themselves to you, as they believe you deserve to know the truth.”..All was silent for a second. “WHAT?!” Screeched Molly, looking in shock at her child. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU'RE ONE OF THEM?!"OrFor centuries, Delta has worked from the shadows. Now, to a certain group of people, they are revealing themselves.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Series: Delta [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624834
Comments: 23
Kudos: 211





	1. Even Men Cannot Make The Moon Stand Still

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is a completely brand new fic. I know, I should be working on Grand Hotel, but I haven't been feeling inspired for a while... until this little baby popped up. I'm really excited to work on it. 
> 
> Some background information you'll need:  
> A. Set in Deathly Hallows  
> B. Draco approached Dumbledore before he let in the Death Eaters and they devised a plan in which Dumbledore faked his own death. It worked, and Dumbledore went into hiding. Severus was brought into the plan, and he helped kept Dumbledore's life a secret.
> 
> D. Everyone lived  
> E. Remus and Sirus had Tonks as a surrogate mother and had a little animagnus son whom they named Teddy Lupin. When they got married, Sirius changed his name. He was done with his former family.
> 
> Although it may seem like I'm bashing on some of the characters, I promise I'm not. This is just I believe they would respond to this situation.

They were all sitting in a room, waiting for Dumbledore to tell them what this was all about. The Weasleys: Molly and Arthur, Bill (and Fleur), Charlie, Fred and George, and Ginny. Hermione and Harry. Some Order Of The Phoenix members: Mad-Eye, Sirius, Remus, Tonks(who had broken it off with Remus after they realized that he loved Sirius), and Dumbledore. Ron was also there, glaring at everyone.

Sitting there also were some more unfamiliar faces to the Order: Severus Snape(who had publicly renounced the Dark Lord and burned off his tattoo), Neville, Luna, Dean and Seamus, Oliver Wood, Marcus Flint(Who had made it very clear from day one that he hated Voldemort) and Draco Malfoy.

When Draco first walked into the room, which was in a very hidden Order hideout, the entire room pulled out their wands. They were all yelling, and Harry had noticed that Draco flinched when Mad-Eye called him a Dolorem giver. He hadn't known what it meant until Hermione, noticing his confusion, told him.  _ Sorrow giver _ . It was Mad-Eye who threw the first spell, but before it could go anywhere near Draco it was deflected. Harry had turned, surprised, to see Dumbledore. 

He had put his arm around Draco, who was clearly shaken, and gently showed to a seat next to Ron. 

Dumbledore had slowly turned around. " _ What  _ were you doing?" He wasn't yelling. Instead, his voice was dark and angry, and his face thunderous.

"He's a traitor." Tonks had said venomously, glaring at Draco.

Ron stood up, shaking with barely concealed anger. "He is  _ no _ such thing. Draco has been risking the wrath of Voldemort and his parents for longer than you could ever know. He's saved all of our arses dozens of times with no recognition. So don't you even DARE try to call him a traitor." Sitting back down, Ron put his arm around Draco, who leaned into him and closed his eyes, apparently breathing in his scent. Ron kissed the top of his head and wrapped his arms around him. 

Everyone in the room just stood there, too shocked to do anything else. Ron, who despised Draco Malfoy, was not only defending him,  _ but tucking him into his side and kissing the top of his head.  _ Dumbledore had looked around at all of them. “ Well? Sit down.” His voice was calmer, but it was obvious he was still mad. 

Now they were all sitting down in their seats, occasionally glancing at Draco. Finally, Sirius broke the tense silence. “Why do you call us, Albus? Doesn’t it seem dangerous to have so many of us gathered in one spot?”  _ Especially so many important Members?  _ Went unsaid but clearly heard throughout the group.

Dumbledore nodded. “I agree, Sirius. Having so many of us here is not normally a wise move. But nothing we are doing now is normal. Besides, they all thought that you all should know, now.” His voice was grave.

“They who?” Asked Hermione. Molly and Arthur nodded their agreement of the question.

Dumbledore sighed, looking for all its worth his age. “That, Ms. Granger, is an excellent question with a long answer.” Sighing, he sat down. 

“ I suppose I should start at the beginning. Long ago, when the Order of the Phoenix was just a group of wizards, witches, and muggles devoted to doing the right thing, the leaders decided that it wasn’t enough. All of these people were good at what they did, but sometimes they needed more. More natural talent, more teamwork, more. 

So they put together a team. They call this team Delta, modeling it after the Delta Force that the American Muggle government has. This team was… extraordinary. It was composed of half a dozen incredible young men and women. These people all had different skills, both from the wizarding and the muggle world. They could grift, lie, steal, fight better than any other muggle. They could perform magic that magic experts deemed impossible with envious ease. 

And to make it more unbelievable, they were all young. The youngest, she was beginning her fourth year as a Slytherin.” 

Charlie coughed at that. “A Slytherin?” Fred-or George-said incredulously.

Dumbledore smiled slightly. “Yes, Mr. Weasley. A Slytherin. There was a Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and a Hufflepuff, as well as two muggle brothers. It was amazing, having so many different Houses and backgrounds working together.” 

Harry frowned. “With all due respect, sir, what does this have to do with us all?” 

Bill nodded. “I don’t see how a group from the past affects us today.” He said.

“Yes, well, I do suppose I’m rambling, aren’t I?” Dumbledore said with a shake of his head. “ This group eventually retired, after many, many successful missions. But Delta didn’t end there. Instead, they trained the next batch of Delta members. And they trained the group after that. And so on. Delta has always been there, in the shadows, protecting both Muggles and the Wizarding World.” 

“Well, they didn’t do anything substantial, did they?” Asked Hermione, confused. “We would know about it if they had. Newspapers, reports…” She trailed off as she saw Dumbledore shake his head. “You don’t know the difference between the world that was going to happen and the world that is now  _ because  _ of how good they all were. Why do you think France is still standing after the French Revolution? How do you think The U.S. won against England in the American Revolution? If not for Delta, we would have a  _ very  _ different history.”

Everyone’s eyes at the table were wide in astonishment. 

Charlie cleared his throat. “But… that still doesn’t explain why we are here now.” 

“Yes, it does,” Hermionie said slowly as realization dawned upon her. She looked at Dumbledore. “Delta-its still active, isn’t it? We still have Delta.” Everyone held their breath as Dumbledore nodded.

“Yes. And today, the eight members of Delta wish to reveal themselves to you, as they believe you deserve to know the truth.” 

“Who are they?” Remus asked, leaning forward. Everyone obviously wanted to know the answer as well, as they all shouted their own variations of the same question. Dumbledore let it go on for a moment before he gave an imperceptible nod.

“Us.” Although the voice was not loud, everyone in the room stopped in shock and slowly turned to look at the owner of the voice. There, standing tall, were none other than Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy, still holding each other’s hands. 

All was silent for a second. “WHAT?!” Screeched Molly, looking in shock at her 6th child. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN, US?”

“Molly, please sit down. Let Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy explain.” Dumbledore said quietly. Quietly, Arthur pulled Molly back down, rubbing her back. 

Ron bit his lower lip. “I never wanted to hurt any of you-I swear!” He looked at Harry pleadingly. “Just… before you hear anything else, just know that.”

Draco smiled at Ron before leaning over and peaking him on the lips. Once again, everything was dead silent. 

“You just-”

“What in the bloody he-”

“I can’t beli-”

“You and Malfoy are dating?” Hermione’s voice rang out above the rest. 

Ron smiled sheepishly while Draco blushed slightly. “Um… surprise?” He said weakly. “Just… let me explain. Everything will make sense then, okay?” Slowly, everyone nodded, some *cough cough Harry* more hesitantly than others.

Draco squeezed Ron’s hand before addressing the group assembled before them. “We met when we were six. It was at one of those pureblood conventions. Mr. Weasley, you had just gotten a raise and they had the best carnival for miles around. I-I had been given some money to spend on games and such. I had gone into the haunted house, and then,” He grinned softly at Ron “ I met Ron for the first time.”

Fleur awwed at them. When Bill turned to look at her, she shrugged defensively. “Eet iz coote, zeeing your brother zo deeplee in love vith another.” She said with a smile.

Ron looked at Draco with adoration in his eyes. 


	2. More than the Scars and Memories

_Draco squeezed Ron’s hand before addressing the group assembled before them. “We met when we were six. It was at one of those pureblood conventions. Mr. Weasley, you had just gotten a raise and they had the best carnival for miles around. I-I had been given some money to spend on games and such. I had gone into the haunted house, and then,” He grinned softly at Ron “ I met Ron for the first time.”_

_Fleur awwed at them. When Bill turned to look at her, she shrugged defensively. “Eet iz coote, zeeing your brother zo deeplee in love vith another.” She said with a smile._

_Ron looked at Draco with adoration in his eyes._

“He was so polite. And quiet. After spending so much time with my family-no offense-silence was a blessing. He was just there, politely asking me questions and treating me like I was worth something beyond the red hair of my pureblood heritage." Ron shook his head. "It was like nothing I'd ever known before. I didn't even realize that something like that could exist."

Everyone was quiet as they pondered what he said.  
Molly looked at her son with hurt in her eyes. “But… you never told us… we had no idea.”

At this, Ron’s grin fades. Draco pulls him over to a seat, and they sit next to each other. Ron takes another breath. “I know… And I’m sorry. But… Draco was my secret. I was afraid that if I told you all, well, then he wouldn’t be mine anymore.” 

Arthur shook his head. “We wouldn’t have rejected him.” He says, still holding onto his wife’s hand. 

Ron smiles then, a sad smile. “Really? He’s a Malfoy. Was a little snobbish when I met him. But even then, if you had execpted him… what about his family? Do you think they would be all that accepting of a Weasley?” Mad-Eye blink at the bitterness in his tone. Of course, he had known that many of the pureblood families looked down the red-haired family, but it was still shocking to hear Ron speak of it so calmly.

Draco squeezed Ron’s hand. “My parents wouldn’t have. A Weasley? Not in any universe. And besides… do you think that you would have liked me later? When Ginny was taken by the Basilisk? Or when the Dark Lord reappeared? Not likely.”

Fred and George look down, ashamed of themselves. They wouldn’t have. When Draco had come to the room, they rose their wands. 

Draco continued. “We begin to meet in private, and soon we became close friends. As our first year of Hogwarts was approaching, my father said I was to only be friends with people whose parents were in high places, or who my father had already approved.”

“Like Crab and Goyle?” Asked Tonks. 

Draco nodded. “We had agreed that for our own sake we wouldn’t be friends in school. We wouldn’t talk to each other, not even at Hogsmeade or off school property. The one exception we gave ourselves was letters. If we used Mimicory Pens, which would mask our handwriting, we could write to each other.” 

“Wait,” Hermione said. “Ron, you were always reading letters. Half the time, I never saw you receive them. Were those from Draco?” 

Ron ducked his head to hide his blush. “Um… yeah. Those were.” 

Draco grinned, amused at his lover’s discomfort. “ When I saw you for the first time, Harry, standing next to Ron and Gran-” A sharp elbow to the ribs from Ron cut him off. “Hermione.” He rolled his eyes at Ron, who merely smiled. “ I realized that if I could become friends with you, my father wouldn’t complain that I was also spending time with a muggle-born and a Weasley. However, that didn’t happen.”

“Because you were a self-centered brat?” Harry cut in, glaring at Draco. Draco started to nod but was interrupted by Ron. “He had no choice. If he had been any kinder, word would have gotten back to his father.” Ron’s voice was sharp, and it surprised Harry. 

Ron had always had a temper, but it shocked him to see it in use to defend Draco. “Anyways,” Draco said shooting Ron a look that said to clam the bloody hell down, “It didn’t work. We became enemies, and whenever I said something insulting, my first thought was always I’m never going to hear the end of this.” Suddenly, he looked at Hermione. “I’m sorry, by the way. For calling you mud blood."

Hermione looked shocked but quickly overcame it. "It's... it's okay."


	3. Take My Shattered Pieces And Turn Them Into Blades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys... so sorry for the wait. With COVID-19 and me now being homeschooled, I just haven't had any time to write. Because I wanted to give you guys some content, I'm adding another chapter. SO SORRY!!!

_“Anyways,” Draco says, shooting Ron a look that said to calm the bloody hell down, “It didn’t work. We became enemies, and whenever I said something insulting, my first thought was always I’m never going to hear the end of this.” Suddenly, he looks at Hermione. “I’m sorry, by the way. For calling you a mudblood."_  
  
Hermione blinked. "I-" She stopped. "I forgive you, Draco." Draco visibly relaxed and Ron kissed his cheek.  
  
Ron squeezed Draco's hand. "We were in our third year when we were approached by Dumbledore. He-he somehow knew about us-that we had started dating. We were terrified." Ron took a shuddering breath as if reliving the pure terror they had felt at that moment. "However, he didn't want to out us. Instead-instead he offered us something we didn't think we'd ever be able to have." Ron smiled at Dumbledore.  
  
"Which was...?" Charlie prompted, getting a light chuckle out of Draco. "The promise that no one would ever find us out unless we wanted them to." Draco stated simply.  
  
Mad-Eye took in a deep breathe. They were just kids. They were just kids, and already they were faced with the terror that came with secret. But now, knowing of their involvement in this "Delta" operation, he knew that this was only the beginning of their secrets.  
  
"He took us to his office and told us about this group he was reforming. We'd- we'd meet up after school and each learn a trade. We'd try our hand at all of them, but whichever one we were best at we'd specialize in. " Draco continued. At this point, everyone was focused on the two of them. The Weasleys were looking at them with something akin to shock, and Harry agreed with that emotion. Ron... his best mate... was some sort of ninja? Tilting his head, he saw Marcus Flint's face. He looked mildly shocked, of course, but under that Harry saw something that almost looked like... boredom?  
  
Harry stored it in the back of his mind as Dumbledore stood up.  
"Before we go any further, I would like to make one thing very clear. I told Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy the risks as soon as they told me they were willing to listen. The job I proposed to them would be life-threatening at the best of times, and they would be forced to learn, pick up, and train skills that polite society looked upon with utter scorn. I offered, many times, before, during, and after my proposal to wipe their minds of said encounter and let them carry on with their lives. They refused."  
  
The Weasleys stood up, outraged. " You offered two eleven years olds life-threatening jobs?!" Bill yelled. The rest of the room was not much better. Remus was holding back his husband from attacking Dumbledore, Hermione was shaking, and Tonks looked like she wanted to beat something-and didn't much care who.  
  
"Wait." Said Neville, his voice carrying above the rest. "But... at this point, it was about halfway through the year, yes?" At Dumbledore's nod, he continued. "Then haven't Harry, Ron, and Hermione have already done a whole bunch of life-threatening stuff?" At these words, everyone froze.  
  
"I guess..." Fred said. Sirius and Remus glared at Harry, remembering all of the stupid and dangerous things he had done.  
  
"So..." Charlie said, trying to break the awkward silence. "What did you two specialize in?"  
  
Draco grinned. "Turns out that all of the lying to my parents and everyone else really did pay off. Out of all of us, I was the best at putting on a different persona. Though Grifting was almost given to Pe-"Draco was cut off as Ron elbowed him again.  
  
"No spoilers." Ron hissed.  
  
Draco smiled apologetically. Severus stared. Even after the years of knowing Draco, he had never seen him smile a true smile. And yet, here with this Weasley, he was apologizing after getting elbowed in the stomach.  
  
"Grifting?" Ginny said, unused to the muggle term.  
  
Draco nodded, seeming pleased that he could share some information about something he was obviously passionate about. "Grifting is the Muggle talent of putting on a persona. For example, one of my more common personas is Mr. Henry Green." Suddenly he straightened his back. " I'm 23 years old and am from New York City." He said in a perfect New York-AMERICAN- accent.  
  
"What the bloody hell?!" One of the twins stood up, shocked. Everyone's faces reflected his outburst.  
  
Ron laughed, breaking the tension. "Oh Merlin, I'm sorry. It's just that I'd forgotten what Draco's grifting looked like to an outsider."  
  
"An outsider?"  
  
Ron nodded at Molly's question. "Yeah. An outsider. Someone who isn't part of Delta."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... I know this is a terrible ending.... sorry.


	4. Sell My Tears As Diamonds And My Blood As Rubies

_Ron laughed, breaking the tension. "Oh Merlin, I'm sorry. It's just that I'd forgotten what Draco's grifting looked like to an outsider."_  
  
 _"An outsider?"_  
  
 _Ron nodded at Molly's question. "Yeah. An outsider. Someone who isn't part of Delta."_  
  
Ron continued. "After so many years of watching him do this, I've sorta forgotten what it is." He directed his next comment to the Slytherin. "It is amazing, love."  
  
Harry could only look in shock as Draco BLUSHED. "I-um... I-thank you." he finally said. Harry shared a look with Hermione. Draco Malfoy... blushing. It was... strange, to say the least.  
  
"And Ron? What do you do?" Bill asked, gripping tight onto Fleur's hand and he asked his little brother the question.  
  
Ron's grin disappeared. With the hand that wasn't connected to Draco, he reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well... funny story."  
  
"Hey," Draco said softly, calling Ron's attention to him. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. You're amazing at what you do, no matter what anyone else says or thinks, 'k?"   
  
Harry let out a huff of breath. Those two only had eyes for each other in the room. Even though he was still in (mild) shock that Ron had been lying to him, Draco and him were fitting for each other. Though they both had tempers, they dealt with it in different ways, which calmed down the other.   
  
Ron took in a deep breath.   
  
"I'm a thief."  
  
He looked up in surprise at the silence that greeted him. His mother was literally biting her tongue to keep from talking.   
  
"A thief?" She said in a strangled voice.  
  
"Yeah. A thief. Pickpocket, lockpick, the whole shebang."  
  
Fred and George shared an incredulous look. "You? A thief? Don't pull our chain, Ronny. You've never been able to take anything without one of us noticing." George said.   
  
Ron bit his lip and looked down. "That's... not true. I've been stealing for years, you just never noticed."   
  
He turned to his mother. "Ma. Pa. Whenever we fell on hard times, you'd find money tucked away somewhere; money you thought you had stashed earlier. That was me." He ignored his parent's faces and turned to Bill and Charlie.  
  
"Bill, whenever you came home, all the drinking money in your wallet would disappear. Charlie, whenever you brought home a dangerous creature, it would disappear after you nursed it back to health." Bill and Charlie could just stare at his in shock.  
  
Ron took a deep breath, turning to the twins. "Ever notice how your prank supplies always seemed to run out faster than they should?" The twins nodded in growing disbelief.  
  
Ron laughed briefly, though there was nothing humorous. "That was all me."  
  
The room was quiet, all occupants looking at the Weasleys to see how they would react.   
  
Arthur takes a deep breath. "Okay...okay. We will talk about this." _But not here_ goes unsaid.  
  
Dumbledore stands. "Thank you, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy. I believe it is now time for our next two members." Ron and Draco nodded and took their seats.  
  
Dumbledore spoke again. "I introduce you all to our Potions and Poisons specialist and our Creature Specialist." He gestured behind the group. When they turned, they once again couldn't hold in their gasps.  
  
Standing there were Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!
> 
> EDIT: I've posted the first piece of the next fic! Check it out!


End file.
